I Can Be Your Whore
by Sumomo92
Summary: LacusxYzak PWP (Point, what point). MUST BE 18 AND OVER TO READ THIS. Lacus and Yzak have a little secret, they are each other's whores and they love every second if it...FULL OF SMEXY HANKY PANKY


Hello everyone,

So I was bad. Really bad, I made Lacus cheat on Kira... =) This is a PwP (point, what point) so VERY LEMON, full blown smexy hanky panky.

Hopefully you are _**18+**_ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...Don't say I didn't beeping warn you.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Disclaimer: I only own the smexy time I wrote out for you dolls to read~ 3 3 Also the title does not at all relate to the exact song title you might see...though I do love the song as well =)

* * *

I Can Be Your Whore

By Sasami_2006

Gundam SEED LacusxYzak

PWP

It was a pointless affair.

And they knew it.

But...

"Oh!" Lacus' voice rang out through her bedroom as her head reeled back in pleasure. She was only in her dress she had worn when in battles, it was always his favorite. The tie was resting on the floor as her bosom was hanging out of opened dress as her pink bangs stuck to her forehead as a hot mouth sucked and nipped at her neck, biting harshly as if to make her release blood. "Oh Yzak...mmm!"

That's right, her affair was with no one else but Yzak Joule. No one knew this would happen, but it just did. It started with her now extraneous hours of becoming the head of ZAFT and Kira, though by her side, was not available for attention every day. See, Kira was away away on negotiation meetings Lacus herself could not for fill, considering she was having paper work and video meetings of her own of great importance. When it finally was time Kira and Lacus could be alone well...

"Ah!" Her voice rang out once her as her hips grind his trapped penis she refused to let him remove fro his pants as she sat on top of his lap. Yzak had drawn blood and oh did she love it. Kira was too nice with her, too delicate that she got bored all too quickly. Oh don't get her wrong, she LOVED Kira to pieces but she wasn't the sweet girl she advertised herself to be all those years performing as well as being a great leader now. No, she had needs and Yzak...Yzak saw that and he made her scream so delightfully.

"You should keep quiet or people will hear us" Yzak whispered in her right ear as her body shivered with lust. She was hungry for him more than he knew and his voice oh his voice...Moaning biting her lip her gray eyes were hazy as she shoved him on his back onto her bed and attached her lips to his own, wrestling tongues while her hands played with him outside of his uniform. His white officer uniform was her weakness, made her wet every time he was near her after many many days of no attention from Kira, mind wondering how he looked underneath.

Yzak groaned loudly into the kiss as her hand was anything but soft as he held and rubbed him all at the same time while his tongue was trapped in her mouth being sucked on it by a hungry beast. His hands forced open her dress to have her breasts hang free over his body making her mewl in the release of her tender hard nipples rubbing on the cloth of her dress. Biting his tongue hard enough to get blood free Yzak moaned loudly, loving as she sucked him till the blood flow had stopped. She was a fiend in the bedroom as she loved to bite and scratch to point of the blood escaping free from the human body from skin lacerations. Hands grabbed her breasts and massaged them harshly as she pulled her mouth away, attaching it to his pulse on his neck. Examining her body he noticed she had nothing on but that dress, underneath she was naked and waiting just for him to mark and abuse as he wished. Hiding her loud moan on his skin she sucked and nibbled, licked and bit his skin so much he had to bite his lip from letting out a loud enough noise from the possible ears outside of her room.

Yzak's trapped erection was becoming unbearable as she grind on him in the rhythm he groped her breasts in tight squeezes, clenching his eyes shut he knew if she kept going he might come right in his uniform. "L-Lacus..." he gasped as she bit him hard on her newly made love bite, "K-keep going like that I'll cum...mmmmm...in my uniform..."

"Oh will you?" Her voice made his erection cry, it was deep and seductive enough to make any man or woman cum right then. "I would like to see that actually...hehe" Lacus traced her tongue on the flesh of his ear as she dropped her wet entrance on his uniform bulge. As she abused his penis she opened the top of his uniform, purring as she show how his teal shirt underneath scalped out his body. She was in love with his body, god he was too hot for her to handle right now and having him flushed and panting underneath her made her own body quiver in need even more. "Oh you are too much for me Yzak..."

Looking up at her he watched at her eyes ate him up alive and he wasn't even undressed yet. In truth they just started moments ago because they were meeting up to talk over matters in her bedroom but before they could even talk her mouth as on his moaning softly as she wrapped a leg around his waist which gave him the signal to just pick her up by her ass as she held on around his waist and neck with fingers running through his hair...

Smirking Yzak knew she was extremely hot and bothered, and he loved it. He made her like this with just his presence and he used it to his advantage as she used it against him. Reaching up he pulled out the ribbon she used to tie up her lush pink hair, letting the waves of curls cover her back and fall down on his chest. She was so beautiful...damn Kira for getting her as a partner. A rush of jealousy had him pull her hair towards a harsh kiss of possession, making her moan louder at his desire. Yzak knew they were just fuck buddies but she only had been with him and Kira and that was all that mattered, no other man has touched her body. Having his hips dry hump her wet pussy with force Lacus couldn't help but moan louder and louder as her clit spiked up shivering pleasure all over her body. Yzak did not stop as she pulled back, sitting up as she groped her own breasts riding him dry. "Oh Yzak ohhh mmm!" With a long moan she had came all over his pants leaving a wet stain as Yzak groaned loudly cumming inside of his pants.

Panting, Lacus looked down and saw his soiled uniform and his disheveled hair, eyes glazed on his high from cumming but this night was far from over. Leaning down she pecked his lips once with a smile "Yzak, eat me up...eat me up till I scream out so loudly even people on Earth can hear me." Yzak smirked as she lifted up her body and walked on her knees over his face and placed herself there in a perfect position to have him eat her out while she was on her high, and he did not hesitate. As soon as her pussy was in range he grabbed hold of her waist and attacked her with his tongue vigorously. Oh she tasted so good, she was so sweet and her moans were anything but quiet as he fucked her with his tongue going between long slow licks to circling her walls and tongue thrusting in as fast as he could while sucking her. "Oh! Ahhh! Mmmm...oh Yzak! Harder! MMM!" Lacus did not hold in her cries of pleasure as her hips rocked on his face as she groped herself and pinched her nipples between her pointers and thumbs. "Ah! Oh please don't stop please! This feels too good oh!" Sweat glistened her body as she was orally fucked and Yzak knew how to work his tongue. To her surprise though he had done something new. Feeling teeth on her pussy she gasped loudly and two fingers slipped inside of her with his tongue. "Yzak? Wh-mmmm!" Her brain had lost comprehension she he bit her sex, starting softly but he would take one hard bit occasionally which each one sent her closer to cumming again. "Yz-Yzak s-stop that! Keep g-going and I'll cum again!" Purring against her he only took her words and thrust his fingers in as hard while his tongue fucked her as fast as he could. "Ah ah ahhhhh! Yzak!" Biting her lip she held in her scream of pleasure as she cumed once more, all over his face.

Trembling of her extended high she has received she lifted herself with his help to rest her chest upon his lifting chest, panting for air as well. "Mmmm...sorry, I couldn't help myself. You taste so delicious," licking his lips to make a point Lacus noticed some of her release ended up on his cheeks. With her tongue she took long licks slowly on his face, tasting herself as Yzak chuckled, "do you taste what I do?"

"Oh yes, I do and I must agree with you, it has a nice sweetness but it doesn't compare to yours." A dark smirk and sexy look in her eyes Yzak gripped the bed sheets as her right hand touched him through his soiled pants. "Time for your turn Mr. Joule and I promise to be as cruel as I possibly can be." With a soft kiss whispering his lips she wasted no time in sitting up and undoing his soiled uniform from top of his waist to his boots, leaving his naked waist down as he aided by lifting his hips to remove his clothing. As soon as his briefs were removed his penis stood up in pride and weeping making her mew in happiness. "Oh Mr. Joule, you shouldn't have, you are just so happy to see me. I guess I should give you some attention then hmm?" Crawling down she kissed and nipped in hard bites and long licks down his belly revealed by his pushed up shirt to his waist and around to his thighs as her let hand wrapped around him and pumped him slowly as she nibbled and sucked on his inner thighs.

Yzak's moan was long and deep as he clenched the bed sheets lightly, she knew his weak point was his inner thighs. Shivering as her tongue slid up his left inner thigh her right hand massaged his ball sack softly. "Ah..." He gasped as she was being a cock tease, only touching so much in certain places that drove him wild. Lacus placed her right two fingers in her mouth, sucking on them loudly as she looked him in the eyes with hungry for mischief. As she pulled them out a line of saliva connected to her fingers from her mouth made his penis twitch, what was she going to do?

Smiling ever so innocently she put her saliva soaked fingers on his weeping head and dragged them around his leaking hole applying enough pressure that her nails left soft white lines on him. "Ah fuck..." Yzak hissed as his hips slightly lifted at the feeling, damn she was too cruel. Lacus only giggled as she licked his tip once to see him squirm and bite his lower lip before just taking him inside of her mouth as much as she could. "Lacus! Ahh...fuuuccckkkk..." Yzak moaned as she was relentless in her attack, sucking and licking around him as her head bobbed taking more then half of himself in her wet cavern of hot paradise. His toes curled as his lips started to bleed from holding in his noises, this girl was too much! It was when she lightly scraped her teeth on him that he let out a shout of pleasure "Fuck! Oh Lacus, shit...mmmm!" Yzak was at her mercy, she was one of the only women that made him a slave to lust.

Gripping her hair tightly he wasted no time using her mouth to be fucking, honestly it was on of the best places to be when she knew what she was doing. Lacus' moans vibrated down his penis as her right hand massaging his balls made him lean his head back as he moaned aloud, not caring if he was heard or not. "L-Lacus...dammit if you do this I will cum again oh fuck-" groaning loudly his body trembled as she took all of him in her mouth. Never has she been this hungry to fight her gag reflexes. "Ahhfuucckkkkingggshiit...fuck me Lacus...I-I'm going to cum so hard if you don't stop mmm!" Yzak begged as his fingers squeezed her hair to tight his knuckles were white. "Oh god Lacus! I can't take anymore! Shit!" With a loud moan he had cummed in her mouth and face as she was pulling away during his release. Lacus meeped in some surprised as she had to close her eyes when some of his cum hit her cheek and nose. Yzak's brain was mush as he tried to catch his breath but when he saw her with his cum on her face and mouth his heart couldn't help but race at the sight.

"Oh my, I guess I miscalculated the timing there now didn't I?" She giggled softly as she lifted his cum off her nose and cheeks into her mouth, moaning lightly at the taste. "so yes, you are much sweeter Mr. Joule, you should taste for yourself." Point to the cum on her upper lip she leanned towards his face. "Come now, don't be shy. You need to clean me up." Yzak growled lustfully as he traced his tongue on her upper lip then inside of her mouth fighting for dominance as he flipped her under, mouths never disconnecting. Lacus moaned with a giggle while wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her face while in his fight of gaining hold of her tongue to suck and bite on it to make it bleed just as she had done to him. "Mmm~" Lacus mewed in their kiss as he pulled away slowly once he had a taste of her blood.

"What do you do to me Mrs. Lacus Clyne, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?" Yzak brushed his fingers on her flushed face as he admired her beauty. Kira was too damn lucky to have her in his bed whenever he wanted and no questions were asked. Lacus closed her eyes leaning into his touch, it was sweet and kindness but there was no love in the sense of emotional love between them, only love for these moments together they must have in secret. "I don't want this over, you understand that?"

"I don't either Yzak" Lacus smiled up at him, holding his hand as his lust still rested in his eyes, "Kira has my heart but you have my body. You know how to make me scream till I lose my voice, make love till my body can't move. Oh Yzak you have no idea what you do to me as well." Pulling him down by his open uniform jacket she kissed him on the lips with passion only they knew existed. It was need, the need to be held intimately yet with roughness. Yzak answered back as he pushed the dress off her body while aiding her by removing the rest of his uniform and clothing as well. Her scent drove Yzak insane as he nuzzled her chin to lick up to her lips causing her to shiver and gasp out loud. "Yzak..."

"I'm going to fuck you," his cool voice made her hold back a quiet moan, "I am going to fuck you so hard Kira wouldn't be able to make love with you for days. You're going to be all mine tonight, no one else" Lacus melted in his dominating tone as he kissed her with possessive nature while his left hand fucked her pussy with his middle and ring finger. Lacus moaned loud in the kiss, she wanted the rough man before her to be relentless, to make her break into pieces and when there was a hope of being put back together to only be denied of such. Sex with Yzak was nothing anything close to sweet nature, but of raw lusting that only two sex fiends could ever understand.

Curling up her legs she lifted them around his back as his mouth abused her left nipple while his right hand went after the other. "Oh fuck Yzak..." Oh Yzak loved when she had a vial mouth, it was so different than what she had to put on for other leaders and friends. Grinning he bit her nipple making her torso lift off the bed as she moaned loudly "Ah shit! Do that again, oh please!" She begged, she begged like a nymphomaniac whore she was when she was with him and him alone. Following her demands he did it once more as he added his index finger to fuck her harder inside. Lacus started clawing at his back as her mouth gaped open letting out gasps, groans, and whimpers. "I can't wait anymore Yzak please, fuck me!"

Grinning he declined her demand and now his mouth latched her to right nipple biting it hard and sucking on it so roughly her voice cracked in the painful pleasure while his right hand stroked himself into full hardness which wasn't too far at all with how she was crying out for him. Lacus was in pieces as her head leaned back into her pillows all the while she bit her lip to hold in her noises; he knew how to mess with her, to make her reach limits yet be denied release. "D-damnit Yzak! FUCK ME!" Yzak moaned at her raw lust calling out that he pulled out his fingers and in one thrust shoved himself inside her heated perfect body completely. Lacus gasped in pain loudly as her voice was cut off by his mouth eating up her groaning of complete pain and pleasure.

Yzak wasted no time as he pounded into her like a freak in heat, there was no reson to stop and she wouldn't dare want him to as her legs held him so close to her body he couldn't escape even if he tried. Lacus Clyne, the leader of ZAFT was his whore and he was hers and by any god there is she was getting the fuck she cried out for.

Hard and fast, that was all Lacus felt, her brain had given up trying to focus on anything else as he ripped her apart and instead of giving her a break he kept going, even if tears slipped down her face from the pain of being forced. "Fuck! Ohhh crap ahhh Yzak, Yzak!" She chanted his name over and over in to his hair as his mouth abused her overly sensitive nipples with sucking licking and biting. Nails dug into his neck down to his back so roughly Yzak groaned in pain as he was sure she just broke skin but he didn't care, she was hurting him from what amazing pleasure he was giving to her. "Yeah yeah ahh fuck me Yzak! Don't stop don't stop!" Panting and gasping loudly he was sure people down the hall could hear them but right now he didn't give a fly fuck, this felt too amazing to just stop. Holding her waist her lifted her up some as he shifted mid thrust to hit one certain spot...

"AH!" There it was. "HARDER! OH GOD! FUCK!" Yzak smirked at her hit her g-spot: the only point in her body she didn't have a quiet volume, only max screaming for his fucking pleasure. Again and again and again he hit it spot on so harshly and so quick the feeling of the pounding blurred into one as her screams filled the bed room. Yzak wasn't all to quiet though as his moans grow louder when he was reaching his limit and as her body clenched around him he was biting his broken lip trying to hold out for her to cum first.

"L-Lacus...I am going to lose it soon!" He moaned as he nuzzled her neck licking and abusing his love bite he had created just moments before. The bed had been shifting so much in their fucking that it was hitting the wall a good 5 minutes but they didn't care, they were both so close.

"M-me too Yzak! Ah-ahhhh! YZAK!" With a sharp thrust of his hips Lacus gave a just as sharp shriek as she came, nails digging into the raw flesh of his back which pushed Yzak over the edge as he bit her shoulder blade rough enough to almost break her skin moaning loudly as his cum shot inside of her. The two bodies just laid their panting as both were too exhausted to move even a twitch. Yzak rested his sweat covered forehead on her chest as both were trying to catch their breath and slow down their hearts, but he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I haven't heard you scream like that before, I think you really were heard on Earth this time." Lacus's flush from sex combined with flush of embarrassment as she made a face that was a mix of a pout and a smile.

"Not my fault you know, you basically abused my insides so much I think I can't have sex for a month hehe" Lacus' giggle put a smile on Yzak's face as she finally had the strength to pull out of her and lay on his back to have her snuggle his chest where she put a bite on next to his right nipple in playful nature.

"I need a new uniform, you made me cum in my other uniform last time. You really need to stop doing that." Yzak let his fingers run through her sexually disheveled hair as she smiled.

"I'm sorry, it is just too cute to see your face all flushed when I can make you cum without being naked, not my fault you look sexy in the uniform." Yzak looked to the side with his red cheeks as Lacus picked her head up and laughed at him. "Yep, that face right there! Too cute!" The platinum haired boy only glared at her but couldn't help but smile. Before long their conversation turned into nap time as they dozed off from their sexual adventure but they both knew for a fact the morning sex would be just as amazing and more challenging because they had to make sure they definitely stayed quiet.


End file.
